superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rising Sun
Global Guardians Team Member Izumi Yasunari is a Japanese solar physicist who is a longtime member of the Global Guardians. __TOC__ Continuity from SuperFriends Comic Book In 1977, Izumi Yasunari appeared as the Rising Sun on his first known mission. He was asked to help the Atom dismantle a bomb in Japan.As revealed in the SuperFriends ComicBook, issue ''#7'' (October 1977) During the summer of 1981, Doctor Mist encourages Izumi to help Superman find a piece of ancient armor. Soon after, he and his Guardians assisted Superman in a battles against ancient sorcerers who were casting a spell amid the Moai (Statues) of Easter Island.As revealed in the SuperFriends ComicBook, issue ''#45'' (June 1, 1981) Background Information On the parallel-universe of Earth-One, Izumi Yasunari's grandparents were survivors of the atom bomb dropped on Nagasaki, Japan, by the U.S. in 1945, which brought World War II to an end. Sadly, both of them later developed cancer and died. His mother almost died from cancer as well. Izumi and his brother, Wataru became doctors specializing in cancer research. Their troubled sister, Kaori, joined a religious cult. As he grew older he took on the identity of the costumed hero, the Rising Sun. He became a founding member of the Japanese equivalent of the Justice League of America, a team called Big Science Action. The Japanese hero volunteers to help the Queen Bee but was brainwashed by her forces and technology. Under her influence he destroys a Neo-Nazi stronghold in Germany, killing many of the people inside. When Justice League members Power Girl and Rocket Red arrive, he attacks them also, believing them to be Nazi loyalists. He is soon defeated, and falls into a coma, which was apparently all part of a plan. While in a coma, he is taken care of at the Justice League International embassy in Tokyo, Japan. He awakens at the call of the Queen Bee. At the same time as his friends Wild Huntsman and Tuatara were also in comas. These two had also been brainwashed and attacked Nazi facilities but were defeated by Justice League members. After a few battles with his team, Izumi secretly betrays them and helps fellow Japanese hero Doctor Light battle a horde of Bialyan soldiers. Afterwards, he joins with Doctor Mist, Jack O'Lantern, and Owlwoman together and he helps the three heroes reform the Global Guardians. Powers and Abilities Super Powers * Energy Absorption: As the the Rising Sun, he has the ability to absorb and channel ultraviolet radiation (solar energy). * Energy Projection: As the the Rising Sun, he can harness the energy that he absorbs and release it through his hands. Rising Sun's energy projection is a form of Pyrokinesis. :*'Thermokinesis' :*'Photokinesis' :*'Pyrokinesis' * Flight: He can draw on the Sun for a magnetic field which enables him to defy gravity. His velocity and rate of climb while flying is unknown. Abilities *'Solar Physicist:' Izumi is an established scientist and solar physicist (study of our Sun). Appearances Super Friends comics (1976-1981): *''Super Friends #8'' (November, 1977) * [[Super Friends 45| Super Friends #45]] (June 1, 1981) Notes *The Rising Sun was originally introduced in the continuity of the SuperFriends Universe Earth-1A. * He first appeared in the SuperFriends comic book series issue #7 (October 1977). * He was created by E. Nelson Bridwell and Ramona Fradon. * He was outside of standard Earth-One continuity at the time. References Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Super Friends comic book characters Category:SuperFriends Comic book Category:Superheroes Category:Asian Superheroes Category:Scientists